


Sealed

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dacryphilia, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: Tendou was always certain that you were flawless, but perhaps you could use a few splotches of red for him to seal his devotion onto you.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines, Cadence's Kinktober 2020





	Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello^^ the second of my kinktober line up is here! I've been wanting to try my hands at writing wax play for a while now and Tendou was the first one to pop into my head for this prompt uwu

All were red as Tendou stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes curling into two thin strands as he drank in the view. The satin sheets that dent under your weight, the strip of ribbon covering your eyes, the marks on your wrist from the friction of the rope that tied you to his headboard, the candle in his hand, and the matches that he was toying with between his nimble fingers.

Thrill sparked through his body from your defenseless state. He could do anything he wanted to you and you would let him. 

He couldn’t find a hint of imperfection on your body as you laid there, completely naked and exposed to his sharp gaze. Your skin glistened under the dim light from the baby oil he spent hours leathering you in. He had taken the time to run his finger around each swell of your body, getting you all worked up and skin warm for him before he even cut to the real fun. 

You were flawless in his eyes and there was nothing he would want to alter perfection, except for a few more splotches of red to your skin to show his claim.

Your chest rising and falling to the rhythm of your breaths that you carefully controlled. Your senses were heightened with the soft fabric that blocked your sight. Each drag of his heel against the floor had goosebumps raising on your skin in anticipation, your back arching up as he ghosted the tip of his finger down from your neck to the valley of your breast, then lightly pulled away as he danced it across your naval.

“Satori...” you whimpered, his touch still phantoming on your skin. 

The blood in his system boiled as you weakly shifted around the bed, pulling against the restraints on your wrists. Was he sick for being so excited at the hoarseness in your voice? Or for wanting to taint your body with red marks and stimulated tears down your face?

Your breath hitched when you heard a sharp scratch of a match against the cartoon. Tendou darted his tongue out and wet his bottom lip as the flame flickered, twirling shadows danced across the wall behind him as he lighted the candle in hand. He watched as the flame sparked like he was doing the holiest task. 

You gulped, knowing that it was to come at any moment but not able to predict when. You felt like you had waited for so long when you heard a soft coo as he stared at the wax at the very middle slowly melt until it slid off the side as a bead of red, rolling down and down and down...

“Ah-!” 

The surprised squeal you let out tingled on his scalp, the dull ache between his legs getting all the more obvious but he could divert his attention just yet, not when you just made the sweetest sound. The droplet of wax landed on your stomach, already cooling down moments after it touched you with how high up he was holding the candle before letting it fell on you. 

The sharp pain pulsed through your system, making you clench your eyes tight from reflex underneath the blinds. Your legs tensed up and you could feel wetness gushing out of you from the burn on your skin.

If he was sick for wanting to see you cry, then you were just as bad with how aroused you got from the very first streak of red that painted across you.

The mattress dent around you and you felt the side of his knees rubbing against your legs. He had now kneeled on top of you, looking down directly to get a better view of each twitch and shiver of your body.

The next drop of wax fell down onto the swell of your breast, just far away from your nipple enough for the pain to be bearable but close enough that the sensitive bud perked up even more. You whimpered as he rolled it between his fingers, squeezing and flicking to coax you down from the burn of the wax. Your legs were shaking, the reflex to kick around suppressed by his weight pressing you down. 

“I wish you can see yourself,” he said with a sing-song voice, tilting the red stick in his hand as his tongue curled. The tip of his tongue was pressed against the back of his teeth as his hand hovered above you.

Your voice came out as a string of hiss and moans when you felt the wax drizzled down on you. It started off as drops after drops down the center your torso until you felt him pushing the half cooled wax around. The calloused pad of his finger brushing past where you just came in contact with the wax had your back arching against his touch. 

“Hmph-” your head threw back as the sensation slowly had your mind melted into the blotches of wax that was on you, “Sa- satori!”

He felt an overwhelming rush of adrenaline as you writhed underneath him but still panted his name out with such pleading. You mewled when the next contact of heat on your body led to a sequence of stimulation on different parts of your body. 

One drop right above your navel, a dribble on your thigh that glided down to your calf, another pour right under your tits which he then spread around with his thumb.

“Such a pretty little thing,” he cooed, his cock all hard with each cry and whimper you let out as he poured the wax down on you seeping into the back of his head. Your walls clenched around nothing as the wax slowly solidify on your skin, the tension and hardness a sharp contrast to the numbing pain it replaced. 

Your lips were parted, trembling as nothing but erotic noises were being ripped out from the back of your throat. Your cunt clenched around nothing as you experienced the aftershock of the heat and pain, the clear essence of your arousal coating your folds as you waited for his next movement with bated breath. 

Tendou put the candle to the side to free out his hand. He traced his finger along your jaw, his thumb rubbing against the tears that glided across your face horizontally and rolling down the line of your neck. You could taste the saltiness of your stimulated tears in your mouth and the ribbon on your face felt sticky with the tears it soaked up. 

You blinked when the piece of ribbon was lifted from your eye, blinking a few times to see past the blur.

Tendou watched in awe as your eyelids fluttered, the droplets tainting onto your lashes as you looked at him with blown out eyes. Each blink had the tears that were pooling at the corner of your eyes threatening to leak out, and the trail down your chin was now so much clearer without the makeshift blindfold in the way.

You tilted your head back when he leaned down, collecting the droplet that was rolling down your face. He groaned at the taste and the soft gasp that you made when his tongue came in contact with your skin. He could feel his cock pulsing, the heat in his body like he was the one being lit on fire. His lips trailed down, pecking each and every spot where there was wax hardened up on you. The moisture of his warm breath against the wax and where your skin touched the solid had every hair on your body standing up. He darted his tongue out to run across the patterns on you, going lower and lower until he was hovering just above your cunt.

You shuddered when he placed a chaste kiss on your clit, before pulling away completely. 

A sharp cry was ripped out of your throat when he bottomed out in you with a sudden hilt, burying his cock inside you completely. You slammed your head back against the mattress as your eyes shut tight, the arch of your body pulled at the muscle on your arms that connected to your back as the rope tugged at your wrist.

He let out a loud moan at the feeling of your warm cunt sucked him in with each thrust, the loud squelching of the wetness that allowed his length to drill into you at a vigorous strength had his skin tingling. Your skin was slippery under his touch with the oil you were covered in and he dug his fingers into the plush flesh of your hips in order to get better leverage.

Your hand clawed and pulled at the rope above your head, your fingers curling from the intense pleasure from his relentless thrusts but unable to hold onto anything else. His name rolled off your tongue like a mantra, the feeling of his nails on your skin and his cock pivoting deep inside you again and again being the only thing you could focus on. He only got faster and faster as your pleas got more incoherent and your moans got louder, his lips curling up as he threw his head back as he abused your clenching walls.

The knot in your core tightened when he brought his hand up and wrapped it around your throat, pressing his long digits down just enough as he forcefully tilt your head up.

“Open your eyes,” he said with a breathy chuckle, his chirpy tone a huge contrast to his rough handling on your body, “let me see those pretty eyes.”

You fought to open your eyes, seeing white at the corner of your eye from the slight dizziness in your head mixed with the numbing shocks that spread from the pit of your stomach all over your system. He was grinning ear to ear as he looked at your glassy orbs, the expression deep within making him all the more ecstatic. 

“How did I get so lucky to have such a pretty little fuck hole...” he sang. His other hand slid up from the root of your thigh, running over all the little bumps and pieces of wax on your body. These would leave such a nice mark even after he cleaned you up. He licked his lips, taking note of the way you clamped down on him when he flicked against the wax beads on your stomach.

“P- please!” you stuttered, looking into his eyes and hoping that he would give in to your teary beg.

“Urgh, you know I can’t stand it when you do that,” he groaned, the hand that was on your body just earlier now holding onto your thigh to hold it back. He hummed at the new angle, loving the sound of his balls slapping against your ass with each snap of his pelvis, “hmph- cum for me. Cum all over my cock. There you go... Yeah, that’s it, let me see you cry from having your brains fucked out...”

You whimpered when he tightened his grip around your neck, your moans came out as broken sobs as the shocks of your release pulsed through you. 

A loud gasp filled his ear when he let go of you, watching as you panted underneath him. His squeal came out like a laugh as he rested his hand right next to your face, staring at the prints that were left on your cheeks from the tears that fell down. You shuddered under his touch when he wiped them away from your face before bringing his hand to his lips, darting his tongue out to lick them clean.

Tendou was certain that this was what euphoria felt like.

The note of his voice was broken as his thrusts got sloppier, taking advantage of how your sensitive walls were still contracting around him post-orgasm to chase his own high. He pulled out of you right when he was about to cum, his head thrown back with a loud moan as ropes of his release painted across your stomach.

“Good girl,” he said with a shaky coo, not even caring about getting the mess on him as he leaned down to give you a soft kiss on the lips.

You were a shuddering mess underneath him. He could not help but let out a satisfied hum when he stared at the wild patterns of red wax on your body and the splatters of white on top that was slowly dripping down your waist. Your own juices were soaked onto the sheets beneath you, the shiny liquid still visible on your legs. 

And your face.

Oh, don’t even get him started on your face, with the most fucked out expression and tracks of tears running down.

“Satori...” you whimpered when he spread his cum around on your stomach, scooping some up on the tip of his finger before curling his tongue around it. 

He pressed a reassuring kiss on your collarbone, “Sh, I’ll clean you up in a second...” 

But for now, he wanted to burn the sight of you covered in wax and his cum at the back of his head. Fuck, he shook his head at the thoughts that roused up in his mind, he was starting to feel the itching again just from looking at you. 

You were all his, and he now had the seals to prove it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
